Code
Code is a deep magic underlying much. While fixcraft operates on substance, the power of coding creates anew. If everything had a beginning, it must have been done through code, the only process that can create. It is said all Dota and the new Lod derives from magic through code and fixcraft, ultimately. Fixing is a process that is applied to raw stuff of reality at its surface form, but code is affected at deeper and deeper levels. Visual editing becomes high level programming, high level programming becomes machine language. The deepest level of all is called binary, which is said to be concerned with the existence and nonexistence of being. The greater and greater one descends into the code, the more bored they become, even being driven to insanity or addiction. This can even rub on those around them, who find themselves bored by being around them. For this reason, those who practise code often work alone, and rarely discuss it with those who haven't already been exposed to the boring nature of the code. Fixing has these effects, but they never manifest as greatly. This may contribute to why code is considered esoteric, at least in the lands of Lod. In deep legends, it is said code can be at a state where it no longer requires fixing, being perfect in the Balance. Whiteboard aspired to be the champion of perfect code, although he didn't care whether code was begun perfect, only that it would be. No problem! I can give a fix. "After I'm done... nothing will need to be fixed ever again." - Whiteboard to DARK LORD DARK LORD is said to shun the process of coding, using the power of fixing wherever he can. There is something antithetical in coding that requires greater and greater amounts of fixing, especially in the turbulent realm of Lod. There are those who say that the power of code is much greater and much more primal than the power of fixing, especially those believers in perfect code, but there are few who can test this theory, being driven to boredom even when attempting to fix. Subschools of Code Lua - said to be a layer of the code, not a mere surface of fixcraft, although an accessible one. C++ - most say that this is the deepest level of code, but ancient programmers know better, although this is a good level to stop before one is driven to boredom. More or less, it is said this allows you to do everything that is "possible" in reality. Machine language - the incomprehensible language of the cosmos, those who act at this deepest level know how to do the arts of optimisation, which allows existences to be created from less and less exertion of code. There are no known practitioners of this art, all having been bored to death. If the exertion of code can become zero, it is likely that the power of it can become godlike, but according to treatises made with the gods, this can only result in immense destruction. Binary - only in ancient fables does anyone even dare to treat with binary. To most it is only an ancient legend, disregarding the character limit at which it is said limits the power of even a god.